I've Never Really Been Anyone's Boyfriend
by courag33
Summary: Blaine's not proud of what he does, but he need the money. His only fear is Kurt finding out this dirty little secret. Blaine's point of view.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the inspiration for this from this:  
>http:media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_loo946ijiK1qikc7r(.)jpg  
>Without the parentheses, of course.<strong>  
><strong>This was set to take place during Silly Love Songs. I may have altered the plot so that that whole thing with Jeremiah didn't happen at all. Basically, all that happened was that Kurt told Blaine he had feelings for him on Valentine's Day. I used some of Blaine's lines, too.<br>I hope you guys like this story. I don't really know anything about prostitution. All I really know about it is from what I learned from this Lifetime movie I watched one day.  
>I do not own ANYTHING! All mistakes are mine.<br>Anyways… On with the story!**

xxXXxxKlainexxXXxx

"_I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."_

I wasn't lying when I told him that.

"_I really, really care about you."_

That either.

"_I don't want to screw this up."_

Especially that.

I really _do_ like Kurt. I _want_ to be with him. I really do. But I can't risk it. I can't risk him finding out my dirty little secret.

Oh, I can't even imagine how he'd react if he ever found out. He'd probably hate me. He'd probably never speak to me again. He'd probably think I'm some disgusting piece of trash. I do.

I'm not proud of what I do. I'm not. But I need the money.

I've tried getting another job. I have. But I can't find one no matter how hard I try.

I wish I could ask my father to spare some cash like any other teenager in the world could, but I can't. He won't. He has barely spoken to me ever since I transferred to Dalton. Apparently, I was a "weak, spineless, little fag" for just running away from my old school the way I did. I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry I couldn't withstand getting the shit beaten out of me every single day because of my sexuality.

I shook my head back to Earth.

A white car turned into the parking lot. The sound of the tires driving over the rain dampened pavement grew louder as it came closer to where I was standing. I let out a long breathe into the cold night air as the vehicle stopped a few inches away from me.

The window slowly rolled down. I leaned forward to look at the man in the driver's side.

The man was clean-shaven. Premature grey hair grew from the roots of his hair. He looked as if he was in his early thirties. His eye's looked brown from the light we were in.

"You're Blaine, right?" the man whispered to me. He kept one hand in his pocket.

I nodded.

He made a small gesture, allowing me in.

I opened the door. I sat in the passenger's seat without a word.

He took the hand out of his pocket and help out a bundle of money. I grabbed it and stowed it away in my coat.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"So, are we going to a motel or are we doing it right here?"

He looked at me for a second before pointed to the back seat. I turned and saw a single pillow placed at the end of the seat. I sighed before climbing in the back. The man followed.

I watched as he began taking off his jacket, followed by his shirt. It wasn't until he started undoing the buttons on his jeans when he looked up at me.

"Are you alright, man?"

No. I think practically broke the heart of the boy of my dreams today because I'm afraid of him getting caught up in all this bullshit. So, I really have no good reason to be alright, _man_.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then, let's get a move on."

I began taking off all of my clothes, piece by piece, until I was completely naked in front of the stranger. I tore open a condom and slid the rubber over myself.

His eyes traced my young body up and down.

The man grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. His lips met mine in a hungry kiss. He backed away and looked at me; his eye's filled with lust.

"Happy Valentine's day, by the way."

I nodded before laying the stranger down on his back.

A small tear fell from my eye, unnoticed by the man below me.

Kurt deserves better than me anyways. I'm just some fucked up prostitute.

xxXXxxKlainexxXXxx

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Should I continue? I'm on the fence about continuing or not. Let me know. Reviews are like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies to me!**


	2. No One Can Know

I don't remember what time I got back to Dalton. All I know is that as soon as I got back to my dorm, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

The sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand near my bed had awoken me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with balled fists. I reached for the phone and held it to my ear without checking who was calling.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"_Hey, Blaine_," greeted the cutest voice in the universe. I brightened up automatically.

"Oh! Hi, Kurt."

"Were you still sleeping?"

I scratched at the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Um… Yeah. Kind of…"

"Sorry I woke you…" he said apologetically.

"No, no. It's alright. Don't worry about it." I looked to the clock. It read 7:14 am.

"Awesome. So, do you maybe want to get coffee this morning together since we don't have any classes today?" I sense the hope in his angelic voice.

I smiled into my phone.

"I'd love that." I said softly.

Kurt let out a sweet little giggle before speaking

"Meet me at my dorm when you're ready."

I agreed before pressing the red END key.

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready as quickly as possible.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

We walked into the Lima Bean, close, but not touching. It wasn't too busy today so there was no line.

"We'll have a one medium drip and a low fat mocha, please." I told the woman at the counter.

"That'll be four-seventy." the lady said with a warm smile.

Kurt attempted handing a five dollar bill to the woman but I grabbed his hand and held it, stopping him. His hand was so soft. He looked to me, his mouth slightly open. I let his hand go awkwardly.

"I got it, Kurt." I said with a smile.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the same wad of cash the man had given me last night. Kurt's jaw dropped in shock at the amount. I handed the woman a five and turned to hand Kurt his coffee before pocketing the cash again. I led him to the nearest empty table by the window and sat down opposite of him.

"Jeez, Blaine! How'd you manage to get so much money over night?" he asked once he sat down.

I took a sip of my coffee and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just yesterday, you had like fifteen bucks to your name when you paid for our coffee."

I choked on a bit of coffee for a second and coughed.

"Oh, uh…" I couldn't figure out what to say.

"What are you? A drug dealer or something?" he laughed lightly.

"What?" I laughed, "Absolutely not."

"Then how'd you get that money? What was that? Like almost one hundred bucks or something?"

I was speechless. I took another long sip of my drink then stared at him.

"It's nothing. Anyways, do you have any plans today?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, I was hoping maybe we could spend the day together."

I smiled at him.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" I asked with a puppy dog grin.

"Well, it's gonna rain soon," he informed, pointing to the clouds outside of the window, "Do you maybe want to just hang out and watch movies or something?"

I nodded.

"Okay, sure."

We spent the rest of the time finishing our coffees in silence, just enjoying each other's company, occasionally sharing friendly smiles.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

We bursted through my dorm together, laughing, completely soaked.

"I can't believe you made me just dance in the rain! My hair will never forgive you!" he laughed, shrugging off his wet jacket.

I walked up to him and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on his forehead behind his ear softly. He looked at me. His eyes met mine.

"You're hair looks fine, stop worrying." I whispered to him. His face turned an adorable pink shade. He moved in slowly, hesitantly, until his lips were an inch from mine. His hands rested softly on my shoulders, mine still placed on his porcelain face. I gazed at him. He attempted moving closer, his eyes fluttering shut. I backed away when I realized what was happening

"I can't do this." I whispered softly. He looked at me dejectedly.

"What?" he asked. His voice made me want to cry. It was so broken and beautiful. I swallowed a sob.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said, not having much else to say.

"I… I don't understand." He stuttered.

I let out a long breathe then looked at him. I could see tears misting in his perfect glass eyes.

"I like you, Kurt. I really do."

His throat hitched.

"Then, what seems to be the problem?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not right, Kurt. I'm messed up. I'm not proud of who I am."

He looked at me for a long while. He walked toward me and grabbed my arm, leading me to the couch. I turned to avoid his face.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that. We're best friends, Blaine. Don't you know that?"

A tear escaped my eye. A reached out and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I can't." I said, my voice cracking.

He rested his hand below my chin and lifted my face up so that we were looking at each other, my hazel eyes melting into his blue ones.

"Yes, you can."

I shook my head sadly.

"C-can you maybe just… h-hold me?"

_God_, I hated sounding so weak.

He nodded then laid with his head against the arm of the sofa, his back resting on the cushion below him. He extended his arms out to me. I laid down with my head on his chest, my hand settling gently on his flat stomach. He wrapped his arms around me before planting a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. Never forget that." He whispered soothingly to me.

I nodded before letting my eyes fall shut.

_No one can know._

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: Phew! May have gotten a tad bleary eyed writing all of that. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue writing this. By the way, I wasn't so sure how much prostitutes get paid so I googled it. (Hopefully, no one goes through my internet history and sees that I have searched such a thing!) Apparently it varies A LOT. It depends on the quality I presume. Anywho… Reviews are wonderful for the environment!**


	3. Pushing Away

I opened my eyes slowly. It took me a long moment to remember what had happened. I shifted my head up to see Kurt; his light blue eyes looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey there, sleepy head." He spoke softly with a little cute laugh.

I couldn't help but return with a small grin.

"Hi…" I breathed. I lifted myself to sit up so that I wasn't on top of him anymore.

"I was going to wake you up in the next fifteen minutes but I guess not." He laughed lightly.

I nodded then I remembered something.

"What time is it?"

Kurt sat up and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"It's half past one."

My eyes widened.

"A.M.?" I asked louder.

"Yeah… Why? You didn't want to sleep this whole time?"

I stood quickly.

_Shit!_ I thought. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I began pacing the room.

_Shit! How could I be so stupid? How could I forget about my 11:00 client? Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I could feel Kurt's eyes on me.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing, Kurt. Just stay out of it."

He stood up.

"Well, if you tell me, maybe I could he—"

"No, Kurt," I interrupted loudly. I looked up at him, "I think it's time you should leave."

He stared at me for a moment.

"But Blaine, I ju—"

"No, Kurt! Get out of here!" I snapped.

In that moment he turned around quickly and grabbed his jacket. He strode toward the door and placed one hand on the knob.

"You know, Blaine… I don't get you at all. One minute, you're my friend. Then, you tell me you like me. Then, you totally push me away. All I'm trying to do is help you. I accept you, Blaine, no matter what. I trust you with my life and it just hurts me knowing that you don't trust me. You've helped me through so much and I just thought I'd return the favor but _no_, I guess you don't need me. You sure as hell made that clear. So, why do I even bother trying? I just… I'm done, Blaine. I can't do it anymore."

I stared at him, stunned. He turned and opened the door.

"No, Kurt. Wa—!"

"See you at Warblers practice, Blaine." He spat out bitterly, walking out the door without looking back.

And then he was gone.

"Fuck!" I snapped at myself. I slouched over to my bed and through myself on it. Within minutes I was asleep again.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! Review?**


	4. Apology Accepted

I walked into rehearsal fifteen minutes late. Every one turned to me as I walked through the door.

"Ah, Blaine. How nice of you to actually join us today." Wes said from the front table in between David and Thad, gavel in hand. His tone was bitter, "Is there any specific reason you're nearly twenty minutes late?"

I opened my mouth but took a moment before answering.

"Sorry, I… I overslept," I lied. I was actually just lying in bed, contemplating on whether I should even show up or not. The sight of Kurt would just break my heart, but I knew I _had_ to fix things with him.

Everybody turned back around to the way they were, a few rolling their eyes.

I let out a long breathe and made my way to sit next to Kurt on the couch. I offered him a sincere smile. He only rolled his eyes and scooted away from me so that our legs weren't touching.

Wes turned and began discussing something with Trent. I took the advantage of the moment and leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"_We need to talk._"

He turned to me, his expression cold.

"_There's nothing to talk about._"

"_Yes, there is. Listen, I was such an asshole last night and I'm so sorry._"

His expression lightened.

"_We'll talk after rehearsals._"

xxXXKlaineXXxx

Kurt and I stood when the counsel announced the end of rehearsals. We watch as all the Warblers left the room until we were the only two left. He turned to me when we were alone.

"Talk." He commanded, his arms crossed in front of his chest, one hip jutted out to the side.

"Listen, about last night, I'm so very sorry. I can't even begin to explain how bad I feel about the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that. You were only trying to be a good friend and I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

I couldn't quite read the expression on his face. I let out an exasperated gasp.

"Great. You hate me." I said, turning away. He grabbed my arm.

"No, I don't hate you, Blaine. I could never hate you. You're my best friend. Sure, you pissed me off but I don't hate you. I still like you."

I inched in closer.

"I like you, too…" I whispered.

He smiled and looked down, blushing. I giggled and moved in so that I was standing right in front of him. I tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. He looked up into my eyes.

"So, apology accepted?" I asked, hopefully.

He giggled.

"Apology accepted."

Then, without really thinking, I closed the gap of space between our lips.

His lips were soft, softer than I ever imagined. He took a long breathe before hesitantly wrapping his arms around my neck. I rested my hands on his hips. I felt him smile against my lips. I used that opportunity to slide my tongue inside of his mouth slowly. He pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. We turned and stumbled onto the couch beside us so that I was on top of him. We both smiled at each other before reconnecting our lips. He brought his hand to my face and pulled me in closer. I backed away after a moment and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm positively crazy about you." I whispered, my voice a bit rough.

He quickly kissed me again and then looked at me.

"Ever since the first day we met on the staircase, you're all that I think about. I've been head over heals for you this whole time."

I planted a chaste kiss on his lips before moving to stand up again. I held out my hand to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled slightly as if his legs nearly gave out. I grabbed his arm and held him up. He smiled and turned a bright scarlet color. I held his hand tight as he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his shoulders. We walked out of the room hand in hand without saying a word. It wasn't we reached the stair case where we first met when Kurt turned to me and spoke.

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked, blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… are we boyfriends now or…?"

He trailed off.

"I don't know. Do you _want_ to be my boyfriend?"

He nodded slightly.

"Well, yeah. More than anything…" My heart leapt in my chest, "Do _you_ want to be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely," I said with a smile, bringing our clenched hands to my lips and kissing his knuckle. He smiled a toothy grin.

"So, I guess we're boyfriends." The beautiful blue eyed boy said, sounding quite excited.

I moved in and kissed him passionately for a few long seconds. I backed away and looked at him. He looked dizzy but smiled anyways. I laughed softly.

"Are you going to get dizzy _every_ time I kiss you?" I asked jokingly.

"I sure hope not." He laughed.

I giggled.

"You're so adorable." I said before planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

We both turned and made our way up the stairs to the dorms.

In the back of my head, I realized I just made my secret job a whole lot harder to keep.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: I actually shocked **_**myself**_** writing this chapter right here. I was originally supposed to put something entirely different and then I forgot what it was so I put this. Then, after I JUST FINISHED writing this, I remembered my last idea. In my opinion, I like what I have right now because I have a few upcoming ideas that I rather enjoy. What do you guys think of this chapter? Yay or nay? Good? Terrific? Bad? Blah? Let me know. It's 4 am right now, so I apologize if there are ANY mistakes. Please bare with me. I apologize. Review are beautiful, much like yourselves!**


	5. Help Wanted

More than a week passes by. Kurt doesn't mention anything about me not telling him my secret. It's almost as if he had forgotten I even had one in the first place.

I haven't had a meeting with a client since the night I snapped at him. I try to be more careful with my money, though, considering I haven't gotten paid in a while. Kurt and I don't really go out when we're together anyways. We most just stay in our dorms, talk, and watch movies. (And by 'watch movies' I totally mean make out during movies we are _supposed_ to be watching.)

All is well for us. Spending time with Kurt seems to be the best part of my day nowadays.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

Friday night came quickly. A knock sounded at my door. I strode forward and opened it with a smile.

"Hey, you!" I greeted happily.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, before grabbing my shoulders and planting a quick kiss on my cheek. He walked inside and took a seat on my bed, kicking off his shoes. I closed the door behind me and turned to gaze at him. He noticed me looking at him after a while.

"What is it?" he said with a smile.

"You're just really, really beautiful." I said softly.

He stood quickly and grabbed me, hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around his slim body.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." He said, his voice muffled by my shoulder. I held him tighter, taking in the scent of his cologne.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

An hour past, Easy A left forgotten playing on my laptop on the end of the couch.

Kurt pressed one last kiss to my lips before backing away to look at me.

"How would you feel about meeting my dad?"

I stared at him for a while.

"Is he the type of dad who carries a shotgun?"

He laughed lightly then shook his head.

"No. He claims he does, but he doesn't."

"Then, I don't see the harm in it." I smiled.

"So, tomorrow, would you maybe want to come with me to Lima and meet him?"

A thought for a moment then kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'd be honored."

He smiled then laid his head down on my chest.

Before long, we were both sound asleep.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

Kurt sat in the driver's side seat, his eyes fixed on the highway he was driving down. It was the quickest way to Lima from Westerville.

"K-Kurt?" I asked unsteadily from the passenger's side. I looked to him only to see his gorgeous profile.

"Yeah, honey?" I smiled slightly at the name then focused back to what I was going to ask.

"What if your dad doesn't like me?" I asked, sounding like a child.

He tore is eyes away from the road to look at me with an amused expression. He looked back to the highway and laid a hand on my thigh.

"Come on. Seriously, Blaine? What's there not to like about you?"

_A lot._

"I don't know."

He laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it, babe," He pursed his lips, "I know for a fact that he'll love you."

I grabbed the hand he had resting on my leg and intertwined my fingers with his.

"You really thinking he'll love me?"

He nodded, eyes still not tearing from the road.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

We turned into a large driveway, the garage door was open. The sign on the top read "Hummel Tires and Lube."

The car came to a complete stop and Kurt and I got out. He went around the car and took my hand in his. We walked toward the open garage.

"Hey, dad!" Kurt shouted with a large smile to the man who was rummaging through a tool box. He looked up to his son and walked up to us with a grin.

"Hey, kiddo!" he greeted happily. He looked to me, "Kurt, who's this?"

Kurt took a deep breathe.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson," He turned to me, "Blaine, this is my father, Burt Hummel."

I held out a hand to the man. He took it and shook it.

"Ah, Blaine… Kurt has told me a lot about you."

I raised an eyebrow to my boyfriend.

"Has he?" I asked with a smug grin. Kurt blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Yeah, he tells me tha—"

"DAD," Kurt interrupted. His eyes were wide. He shook his head, "Can we not?"

Burt nodded and laughed.

Kurt let go of my hand.

"I'll be right back. I got to go in the house for a second," He turned to his father, "Dad, can I trust you out here with Blaine all alone without you embarrassing me?"

"Sure, Kurt… I'll just tell him about the time you got motor oil on your favorite pair of jeans and started crying for fifteen minutes straight."

"DAD, seriously?" Kurt shouted before walking away.

I laughed lightly with my head down.

Burt walked back to the tool box and began going through it again. I looked around the garage in silence until my eyes landing on a white sign with black lettering.

'**HELP WANTED.**'

My mouth hung open for a moment before the idea struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel? Can I ask you something?"

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: This chapter would have been written and posted sooner but then Darren decided to take a picture with a giant banana and I got kind of distracted… Plus, I wrote this chapter like three times. Whenever I'd write something huge, I'd delete it because I suddenly didn't like it. So, I hope you guys liked what I put for this chapter. I am not even close to being done with this fic (At least I don't_ think_ I am. I can't really say anything at this point.) so don't worry about some parts I may have left out or forgotten about, okay? I do apologize if it is not the best chapter. It's been a long day and the heat is out of control and I'm kind of worn out. So, everything's a bit of a mess. Anyways… all mistakes are mine. Reviews?**


	6. Spotted

**AN: Hello, lovely people! This chapter took quite sometime to come up with because I had two ideas I really had a hard time choosing from. Plus, I had extreme writer's block, as if all of my inspiration and creativity just flew away. I very, very big special thanks to my bestest friend, Bree. Honestly, if it wasn't for her motivating me and giving me a couple of amazing ideas I don't think this chapter would have been done for… I don't know, maybe like forever. Just a little heads up. I'm going on vacation in a few days and I'll be gone for a while. So, I won't be posting then. Don't worry; I'm packing my handy dandy little pink notebook I usually write in so I can write in my spare time. Alright, so with that, let's begin.**

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I asked Burt if I could have a job, telling him about the time I built that '59 Chevy with my father a couple of years ago. I told him how I didn't want to take any more money away from my dad since he's already paying for me to attend Dalton. (I was sure leave out my father's resentment towards me _because_ he has to pay for that. Wouldn't want to give daddy dear a bad name now, would we?) I told Burt how I was an excellent listener and a great helping hand. He made me point out different mechanical tools and explain what they were used for. The man sat for a while, thinking, deciding whether to hire me or not.

"Alright," He finally said with a smile, "You'll start next Friday after you get out of school."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

Kurt and I stumbled into his dorm, our lips meeting together in a sloppy kiss later that night. He kicked the door closed with his foot before I tossed him on the bed. I shrugged off my jacket to the floor, a little too preoccupied to actually take time to hang it up somewhere. I climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"I am so happy for you." He whispered. I planted a couple of gentle kisses to his lips before tilting his head to the side with my nose to trail them along his long neck. He whimpered and ran his fingers through my hair as I began sucking on the fragile skin.

"Oh my god, you taste so good," I breathed against his neck. He shuddered below me and bucked his hips upwards.

My lips met his again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. I let out a deep guttural groan and rolled my hips, so that our bodies were pressed together. He moaned beneath me. I felt blood begin traveling down my body to my groin.

He began undoing the first couple buttons of my shirt. It wasn't until he reached the third button when my phone was heard, vibrating within the pocket of my jacket on the floor.

I stared at the jacket; confused as to who would call me at, what was it, 9: 30 pm. I felt Kurt's eyes on me.

"Well, aren't you going to get that?"

I nodded before crawling off of Kurt, onto my feet. I picked up the coat and fished around in the pocket for my phone. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. The number was unfamiliar. I picked it up anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"_

"Yes."

"_What are the odds of me meeting you in the parking lot near Dalton in about fifteen minutes?"_

My breath hitched in my throat.

_Shit!_

I quickly looked at Kurt who was lying on his back, looking at his nails. I slowly excused myself to the bathroom without him noticing.

"For how much?" I whispered into the phone out of curiosity. I looked back at Kurt on the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard, looking at me, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I turned around so that he couldn't see my face.

"_How does five hundred bucks sound?" _the man asked. My jaw dropped. I had never gotten paid that much before. I thought for a while.

'_Just one last client can't hurt, right? Right? What Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him.' _I thought to myself.

"I'll see you there." I whispered after a while.

"_I'll be waiting."_ The man said. I hung up the phone. I took a deep breathe before turning around to find Kurt leaning against the door frame. I jumped in surprise.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one," I replied immediately. I looked down at my phone at the clock, "It's getting late. I really should get going." I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I planted a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulled him in for a tight hug.

'_I'm sorry'_ I thought, partly for cutting our make-out session short and partly for what I was about to leave and do.

I picked up my jacket and walked out the door with one last wave. I looked around before quickly walking down the stairs and out of the doors of Dalton.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I arrived at the parking lot not even five minutes later. It wasn't a long way from the school. A black car with tinted windows was parked in the corner of the lot. I felt this strange weight on my shoulders. It felt like some one was watching me. I shrugged it off and made my way to the car. The windows rolled down slowly.

"Blaine?" The man inside whispered.

I nodded yes then opened up the door, sitting in the back seat. I began taking off my clothes.

The man climbed over into the back seat with me. He handed me a large amount of cash, held together by an elastic band. I smiled gratefully and put it in my pocket.

Within minutes, we were both naked. He laid down on his back in front of me. I cleared my throat before taking the man in my mouth.

I closed my eyes.

_It'll all be over soon._

xxXXKlaineXXxx

You know those times when you realize you are totally, completely, and utterly fucked?

Yeah, I'm having one of those times right now.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

We got completely dressed.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car to see a tearful Kurt standing before me.

"Kurt?" I whispered as the car backed up and drove away behind me, "What are you doing here?" I tried my best to sound.

"Who the fuck was that?" Kurt asked, disregarding my question altogether. More tears streamed down his face as his voice cracked.

"It was no one, Kurt." I lied.

"You're lying!" He sobbed, "The windows may have been tinted, but I saw you, Blaine! I saw you fucking him! Now who the fuck was that?" he shouted.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I reached out to touch his arm but he backed away, slapping my hand.

"Don't _TOUCH _me!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, allowing more tears to fall. He turned to avoid my gaze, "Why did you cheat on me Blaine? Why'd you go off and fuck some guy? Tell me, Blaine! Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY JOB, OKAY?" I blurted out without really thinking. He jumped back and looked at me, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean 'it's your job'?" he whispered. I realized I was left with no choice.

"Kurt, you can't tell anyone about this, do you promise me?"

He took a moment before nodding in agreement. He seemed nervous. My heart pounded, loud, in my ears.

"I…" I clearly my throat and took a deep breathe, "Kurt, I'm a prostitute."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! I'm not so sure when the next chapter will be up. I basically have it all mapped out in my head but I don't know when I'll be able to write it. **

**Also, if anyone was wondering, this chapter's title was inspired my Gossip Girl. I'm such a dork!**

**Anyways, another big thanks to my best friend, Bree, for pulling me out of my little writer's slump and also giving me some great ideas for this chapter. Here is her fanfiction page:**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2957178/frankenwhore**

**Without the parentheses. Anyways, I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter! Please let me know.**


	7. Alone

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I **_**tried**_** to writing on vacation, I really did. But I just had no time, let alone motivation, whatsoever. So for that, I apologize. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I feel like if I added any more it really wouldn't sound right. Yet again, I was in a writer's slump but I literally forced myself to sit down and write this chapter just for you guys. So, I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine… yada, yada, yada… Here you go!**

xxXXKlaineXXxx

"… I'm a prostitute."

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You're so full of _shit_, Blaine!" He spat.

"Baby, listen t—"

"No! I don't want to hear it," Kurt interrupted, "You think saying shit like that is going to make the fact that you cheated on me okay? You're lying to me and I fucking know it!"

"KURT!" I screamed. _Silence._ He stared at me, startled, and backed away a tiny bit, "I'm not lying to you." I whispered, "Look."

I reached into my pocket and took out the five hundred dollars I had earned tonight. I held it up in front of him as proof. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. More tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes. He turned with his back to me, taking in deep shaky breathes. I was tempted to reach out and hold him in my arms but resisted the action. It just broke my heart to see him so hurt, hurt by _me_. Minutes past like hours. He finally turned back around to look at me. His eyes were bloodshot red. His tear stained cheeks were pink and blotchy. I felt terrible, like some monster. He opened his mouth and took a long moment before speaking.

"I…" He swallowed hard and looked down to his feet, shaking his head, "I can't do this, Blaine… You were right. I should've listened to you in the first place; I _was_ only going to get hurt…" The last part came out as only a whisper. He turned back around and began walking away back to the school.

"Wait… Kurt!" He stopped and looked at me with sad eyes. I walked up to stand in front of him so that we were face to face again. I hesitantly brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. A soft tear fell from my eye.

More minutes past before he pulled me in for a long hug. A held on to him like a lifeline and let more tears stream down my face onto his shoulder. He cried softly in my embrace, letting out a soft whimper every now and then. I took a deep breathe, taking in his scent. We stood in the empty parking lot in silence, just holding on to each other.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my arms. I backed away and looked at him with tear-stung eyes. I shook my head.

"Kurt, please don't do this." I spoke softly. He pursed his lips, more tears falling from his eyes, "_Please._"

"Goodbye, Blaine." He said. He turned and walked away, not looking back. I watched until he was out of sight.

I slowly fell to my knees onto the cold concrete. My face fell into my hands as I started to weep.

My heart shattered within my chest.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**


	8. Time

**AN: Yay! Longer chapter is longer!**

xxXXKlaineXXxx

This week was going to be slow. I could tell.

I didn't go to any of my classes on Monday. It felt too soon to see Kurt just yet, the beautiful, beautiful boy whose heart I shattered to pieces as he did mine. I just laid in bed all day, thinking to myself.

How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to go and have one more client? How could I just choose money over Kurt like that? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I wish I could just go back in time to when I first got the phone call and just reject it. I shouldn't have left. I should have just stayed there with Kurt. But _no_, I just _had_ to go, didn't I? I just _had_ to think of the money. I'm so fucking stupid!

My heart ached. I don't think I've felt this kind of pain ever in my seventeen years of living. It's my fault I feel this way. Kurt had the right to break up with me. I gave him a pretty good reason to.

I rolled over in my bed, cursing myself quietly. I let my eyes fall shut.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

_I stood in the parking lot, alone. The rain fell softly around me. I took a deep breathe and scratched the back of my neck. A car pulled in and began driving towards me. He stopped about ten feet away from where I was standing._

_I turned back around to see Kurt standing right behind me. I couldn't tell if it was tears that fell from his eyes or the rain. He looked at me, hurt written across his face. We looked at each other for a while._

"_I thought you liked me, Blaine." He whispered, breaking the silence._

'_I do.' I wanted to say, but I couldn't find my voice. The car behind me revved its engine, trying to get my attention._

_A swallowed hard, "I have to go." I spoke softly, my voice hoarse. I turned back around to the car._

"_I can't believe you'd ruin what we have for just a little bit of money."_

_I turned my head and looked at him, emotionless, before turning back to the idle vehicle without a word._

"_I'm really disappointed in you, Blaine." He said very lightly before turning and walking away._

_I opened the car door and got in._

xxXXKlaineXXxx

The sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand woke me up. I glanced at the clock. It was half past one.

I answered and cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Blaine?"Greeted the man.

"Yes?" I answered, wiping sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, um… Can you meet me in the parking lot by Dalton?"

I took a moment before answering.

"No." I said with finality. I ended the call and put my phone back down before he could protest. I laid back down and fell asleep again.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I walked into Warblers practice the next morning. I took a deep breathe when I saw Kurt already sitting on the couch, scribbling something down in his notebook in silence. I walked over and sat in the couch across from him. He glanced up at me for a split-second before directing his attention back to the page he was writing in.

Five minutes past before a gavel sounded from the front desk.

"I call this Warblers practice now in session." Wes spoke. "Today we discuss song selections for our next Warbler impromptu performance."

Soft chatter could be heard around the room.

"Alright, let's get started" David said, before Wes smashed his gavel once more.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

The bell rang, signifying the end of class. The Warbler's shuffled out of the practice room to their next class. I stood quickly and made my way to the door. I grabbed Kurt's hand before he could leave. He turned to me with a cold expression.

"What?" he spat. I let go of his hand slowly.

"I want to talk about the other night." I said softly.

"Well, I don't!" The words felt like a blow to the stomach. My heart began to sink.

"Please, Kurt. Just hear me out." I looked at him with hopeful eyes. He stared at me. I couldn't quite read his expression. He scoffed and then turned back around to the door.

"I got to get to class." He said before walking away.

I stood, alone, watching as he left.

This wasn't over. This was far from over.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I paced my dorm later that night. I had to think of a way to get Kurt back.

I ran my fingers through my damp, freshly-showered curls.

After a while, I stopped dead in my tracks.

'_I have an idea.'_ I thought to myself.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I walked into Warblers rehearsal the next day. Kurt was sitting in the same place as yesterday, inspecting his nails. He didn't look up. I strode up to the counsel desk and held out my iPod to Wes, David, and Thad. Wes looked at me incredulously.

"Yes?" he asked.

I took a breath before answering. "I have a song I'd like to sing today."

The counsel glanced at each other then back to me.

"Blaine, we have to prac—"

"_Please._" I whispered, interrupting them. "Please."

David grabbed the iPod from my hand. I smiled gratefully as he moved to connect it in the dock. Wes smashed the gavel on the table. I turned back to the rest of the Warblers. Wes cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone," they all turned to the front desk. Kurt's eyes met mine briefly, "Our very own Warbler Blaine has prepared a number for us," he turned to me, "Blaine, take it away."

I smiled then turned to nod at David to press play.

The introduction started lightly. I took a deep breathe before I began to sing:

_This time, I think I'm to blame._

_It's harder to get through the days._

_You get older and blame turns to shame._

I focused my eyes directly on Kurt who blushed a bright pink hue. He kept his head down. I walked very slowly towards him. I swallowed, as my voice came out gravelly:

'_Cause everything inside…_

_It never comes out right…_

_And when I see you cry…_

_It makes me want to die._

The music grew louder. A felt the eyes of every Warbler on me, as my eyes never left Kurt.

_I'm sorry I'm bad._

_I'm sorry you're blue._

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you._

_And I know that I can't take it back._

The Warblers began harmonizing along as I continued.

_I love how you kiss-_

_I know all your sounds-_

_And baby, the way you make my world go 'round-_

_And I just wanted to say…_

He looked up at me as I stood right in front of him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

_I'm sorry._

_Every single day…_

_I think about how we came all this way…_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried…_

_It's never too late to make it right…_

_Oh, yeah._

_I'm sorry!_

A tear fell from his blue eyes. He gasped and wiped it away quickly before anyone else could see it.

_I'm sorry I'm bad._

_I'm sorry you're blue._

_I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you._

_And I know that I can't take it back._

_I love how you kiss-_

_I love all your sounds-_

_And baby, the way you make my world go 'round-_

_And I just wanted to say…_

More silent tears fell from his eyes. This time, he didn't even bother wiping them away. He just let them fall.

_I'm sorry!_

_I'm sorry, baby._

_I'm sorry, baby… yeah._

_I'm sorry._

The music slowly ended. The Warblers clapped lightly as I got down on my knees in front of Kurt. I took both of his hands in mine. He lowered his head, avoiding my gaze.

"Kurt…" I whispered quietly.

He sniffled then lifted his head, still not looking at me. Another tear fell from his eye. He stood up slowly, letting go of my hands.

"If you'll excuse me, everyone," His voice cracked slightly, "I need a moment alone." He whimpered before striding toward the door and down the hall. I watched as he disappeared.

A tear fell from my eye as I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder. I didn't look up to see who it was.

I gripped the couch and pushed myself up to my feet after a while. I looked around. Everyone was silent. I took a seat where Kurt was sitting without a word.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

Kurt didn't show up to any of his classes for the rest of the week.

Friday, after school, I found myself pulling in to the Hummel's driveway for my first day at work. Burt greeted me with a friendly smile as I walked up to where he was standing in the garage. He clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Blaine." He welcomed.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," I smiled at the kind man.

"You ready to get to work?" he asked me.

A car pulled into the driveway and parked beside mine. Kurt climbed out of the vehicle and waved to his father without a word. He looked at me with an unmistakably sad expression before walking into the house. Burt turned to me.

"Is there something wrong between you two?" he questioned, seriously.

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Um… yeah. We kind of got into an argument."

He nodded to me. "Did you guys break up?"

I took a moment before answering. "You have no idea how terrible I feel. I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's not me you should be apologizing to. It's him." He leaned against the car behind him.

"I did. Nothing's working." I looked down to my feet sadly, "I really messed up and I'm starting to feel like I can't do anything to fix it."

He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Well, he clearly knows you're sorry. Did you ever stop and think that maybe he just needs some time alone to sort out his feelings?"

I looked up at him. "No…" I whispered hesitantly, shaking my head.

He let out a long breath. "Listen, Blaine… I don't know what you guys fought about, but what I _do_ know is that you made him very happy. You really meant a lot to him," I frowned at the statement, "Just give him some time to figure things out then maybe he'll forgive you. Okay?" He laid a hand on my shoulder again.

I nodded with a sad smile on my face. "Yeah…"

He smiled at me, "But for now, we got to get to work."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Hopefully it pays off. I do not own the song. All mistakes are mine, yada, yada, yada… Let me know what you think.**


	9. Explanations

I walked into the kitchen with Burt. He opened up the fridge grabbed two bottles of water. He handed one to me. I took it and thanked him with a smile. Finn sat on the couch in the next room, watching television. His mother, Carole, sat beside him, reading a magazine. I opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

"You did a pretty good job for your first day, Blaine." Burt smiled at me. He reached into his pocket pulled out sixty dollars. He held it out to me. "This is for you. That's how much you earned today."

I took it from him, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Burt."

Kurt walked down the stairs and came into the kitchen. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Blaine…" he swallowed, "Can I maybe talk to you for a little? Alone?"

Finn directed his attention towards us with a confused expression. I stared at Kurt with my mouth hanging open.

"Uh… sure," I turned to Burt, "Do you mind if I go…?" I trailed off. He shrugged and held up his hand to stop me.

"Go right ahead."

I thanked him silently then followed Kurt as he began walking toward his room. He walked by Finn, whose eyes followed him.

"Use protection!" he shouted.

"Shut up," Kurt drawled before slapping the back of his stepbrother's head. I laughed under my breath. I kept walking behind Kurt as we made our way up stairs, up to his room. His room was rather large. Organized, like his dorm at Dalton. His bed was freshly made with comfortable looking blankets and the lamp in the corner lit the area dimly. I looked around as Kurt closed the door behind us. I turned around to him. He avoided my gaze.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He sighed then looked up at me.

"We should sit down." He gestured to his bed. I nodded then moved to sit down. He sat down beside me, fairly close but not touching. We looked at each other through our eyelashes for a while. He took a deep breath.

"Why do you do, you know, what you do?" he asked nervously.

I sighed then looked around the room before looking at him again.

"My dad…" I started. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're dad makes you sleep with people for money…?" he wondered out loud. My eyes widened.

"No! Oh, my goodness. Absolutely not!"

"Then, what does your dad have to do with anything?"

A brought my hands to my face and dragged it down my face before beginning.

"My dad has never really approved of me due to my sexuality and when I told him about how bad I was getting bullied at my old school and how I wanted to transfer to Dalton to avoid further harassment, he was not happy. Not only because I was 'weak' and 'spineless' but because he knew it was coming out of his wallet to pay for the tuition for me to go there. It only caused him to resent me more than he already did because I was gay." I took a deep breathe then looked at Kurt who was looking at me thoughtfully.

"All I really wanted, besides one day without getting beaten up at school, was my dad to love and accept me, kind of like your dad loves and accepts you. So, I tried looking for a job, any job, to help earn money to pay for myself so I wouldn't have to ask my dad for anymore. I couldn't seem to find one no matter how hard I tried. I almost gave up until I was out, walking, one night about a month before we met, when I met a man in a white car. We started talking when he asked me if I was gay. I told him I was and he asked me if I'd want to make a little bit of money. I was confused at first but then told him yes after a while because I felt I had no other choice. I felt dirty. I felt like a piece of trash. But it was the quickest two hundred dollars I've ever made in my life. So, I decided that as long as no one knew, I would be fine. But then I met you, Kurt. I met you and I fell, hard and fast. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. But I told myself I couldn't be with you. I couldn't risk you ever finding out about this. The last thing I wanted was to drag you into this mess. Then, when I turned you down on Valentine's Day, it killed me. It literally killed me. Then, when we first got together, I let my feelings get the best of me. But to be honest, Kurt, every moment with you made me the happiest I've been in a long time." A single tear fell from my eye. Kurt wiped it away with this thumb, gently. I sniffled before continuing.

"That night when you found out, was a huge mistake. I never should have gone. I never should have even thought of the money first. I never should have. I was selfish, Kurt. I was selfish and cruel. And I…" I took a deep shaky breath as more tears fell, "I just wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I ruined everything we had just for money. And I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so freaking sorry." A small sob escaped my throat as tears streamed, full-fledged, down my face.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me, his eyes misty with unshed tears. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I cried in his embrace.

We stayed like that for a while before I sat back up, wiping my face with my sleeve. Our eyes met shortly after. I stared at him for a while before speaking.

"I'm changing, you know. I'm changing for you. I'm doing everything that I can to get you to forgive me, to take me back. But it's not that easy. I broke your heart, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for it." I looked down to my feet, "I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry."

He placed a hand on my face and tilted my head up so that we were looking at each other again. He gave me a sad smile.

"I… I," he stuttered. He cleared his throat, "I believe you."

I rested my hand on his cheek.

"Really?" I asked, quietly.

He didn't reply. He inched in closer until our lips brushed against each other softly. He backed up so that we were an inch away from each other. I rested my forehead on his. I could feel his breathe ghost against my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes briefly.

"Do you promise not to do that again?" He held out an outstretched pinky between us. I laughed lightly before linking my pinky with his.

"I promise."

He let go of my pinky after a while and brushed his lips against mine once more.

"I… I want to take things slow, though. You _did_ hurt me and I don't want to move too fast. Okay?"

I nodded then kissed the tip of his nose. "Anything for you."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: In my personal opinion, I like this chapter. I'm quite proud of myself for actually writing it. I hope that doesn't sound self-centered. Anyways… Reviews make me super happy. :)**


	10. Bad Karma

I laid down alone in my dorm, smiling to myself. Finally, after a terrible week of Kurt ignoring me and being angry with me, I got a second chance. My smile only grew larger when my phone vibrated where it sat on my chest. It was a text from Kurt:

'_I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I know you'll be working, but my dad says I can help out. :)_'

I nearly laughed out loud. I hit _Reply_ and began typing.

'_Oh, please. You just want to see me bend over a car for a clear view at my backside. ;)_'

I hit _Send_ with a smile. Not a minute later a reply came in.

'_Mayyybe. ;)_'

I giggled and typed out a response.

'_You're so bad. I'll see you tomorrow. 3_'

I set the phone back down on my nightstand. Kurt was at his house for the night. He needed some time to spend with his new stepmother and step brother.

I turned around in my bed and went to sleep.

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I parked in the Hummel's driveway. I was greeted with Kurt running up to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Hi," he smiled boldly.

"Hey," I greeted back. I backed away to get a good look at him. He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans with shreds up and down the legs. They looked as if they were painted on. Along with the high tops he wore on his feet. He also wore a large grey sweater with an intricate design on the front that hung off of his shoulder. His hair was spiked up and wild unlike his usual combed back style. He looked _sexy_ to say the least. He noticed me checking his outfit out.

"Sorry, I look kind of bad today."

I shook my head.

"Bad?" I asked incredulously, "More like the absolute opposite. You actually look pretty hot." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and brought him in for a quick kiss. "Absolutely," He grinned at me. I was going to go in for another kiss until Burt's voice came from the garage.

"Hey, Blaine!" he greeted with a wave. I waved back and took Kurt's hand, leading him to the garage. Burt looked to the both of us. "Are you two good now?" We both nodded happily. Burt smiled to us. "I'm happy for you, guys. Come on. Let's get to work."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

I bent over the car, inspecting what was underneath the hood. Kurt, of course, stood behind me basically checking out my ass the whole time. I smiled, blushing only slightly. I slowly turned my head to look at him knowingly. He looked away, innocently as if he wasn't even paying attention. I spoke.

"Babe, can you hold that flash light over here please?" I gestured to the flashlight on the table.

He brightened up automatically and went to grab it. He skipped toward me, then pressed the side of his hip against my backside. He held up the flash light, directing it where I was working, leaning in to me closer and closer. I turned my head to look at him through my eyelashes.

"You're really bad, you know that?" I whispered with a sly smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He clearly lied.

I stared at him, quirking an eyebrow before refocusing my attention to my work again. It wasn't until I felt Kurt's hand slip down from where it rested on my shoulder to my ass, giving it a little squeeze, when I turned around completely to him. I let out a light laugh.

"Okay, now you seriously need to stop."

"Stop what?" Kurt asked wide eyed. I eyed him for a second before he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, sorry. It's just that you look really sexy bent over in front of me like that."

I felt my ears turn red hot. I smirked at him and rested my hands on his waist, pulling him in closer. I stretched my neck out to kiss him lightly. I felt him smile against my lips as he set the flashlight back down on the table behind him and throwing his arms around my neck. He kissed back gently, lips moving over mine. He moved in closer, putting his leg between mine. I blushed more and moved my hands down to his hips. I could feel him pushing me up against the car behind me. Suddenly, his lips were on my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. I sighed.

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps in the distance.

"Kurt, Kurt." I moved him away. He looked at me a tad discouraged, "Someone's coming."

He nodded and grabbed the flash light as we returned to work.

Burt came back from where he was taking a phone call in the back. He looked to me.

"Blaine, a man just called. He needs a quick oil change. So, when he gets here, which will be in less than few minutes, you and I are going to help him." He turned to Kurt. "You can help, too, Kurt."

Kurt nodded with a smile.

A few minutes past by, when a white car pulled into the driveway.

I squinted and rubbed my eyes with my fists, getting a better look at it. It looked _insanely_ familiar.

Burt walked over to the car as the door opened. A brunette man with a few grey hairs and brown eyes stepped out and took his hand, shaking it with a smile.

Where did I know that man before?

My heart stopped when realization struck me like a bolt of lightning.

Memories from Valentine's Day flooded my mind like a dam break. It was him. Kurt noticed how I was staring at him, shocked, and a bit scared. He grabbed my shoulder and shook it a little.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked lightly.

I didn't tear my eyes away from the man when I spoke.

"H-he… That man was my client once." I stammered. His eyes widened.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

Burt turned to us with a smile, waving for us to come to him. I put my head down automatically when the man looked to us.

"Hide me." I hissed under my breath. Kurt turned to whisper to me.

"Stay behind me."

Kurt began walking. I followed meekly behind him, keeping my head down, hiding my face as much as possible. Before long we were right in front of him. Burt introduced us happily.

"This is my son, Kurt." He gestured to Kurt. The man held out his hand to Kurt but Kurt didn't take it. He just looked at him with a forced smile. Burt turned to me and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "And that is my right hand man and his boyfriend, Bla—."

"You said you needed an oil change?" Kurt blurted, interrupting his father. The phone rang from inside the garage. Burt excused himself, telling us we can get started when he returns, and walked away to answer it, leaving Kurt and I with the man whose name I didn't even know.

We all stood in awkward silence, waiting for Burt to come back. I felt the man trying to look at me.

"I'm sorry… but I didn't catch your name, young man." He pointed out politely.

Kurt spoke first, his voice sharp.

"I think whether he tells you his name is his choi—"

"Blaine." I said softly, cutting him off. He almost didn't hear me. Kurt looked at me in shock.

He walked around to get a better look at me. He stared at me up and down. I flushed, feeling embarrassed. I reached out to touch Kurt's arm lightly, reassuring myself that he was still there.

"I know you." The man said, his voice low and quiet. My heart thudded against my rib cage.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and lowered my head again; that's when I caught a glimpse of a ring on his ring finger, which was undoubtedly a wedding ring. The man then quickly hid his hands in his pockets.

"Do you?" I whispered.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

I looked up at Kurt who stood, speechless.

"You're probably mistaking me for someone else." I said a bit louder.

"And _you're_ probably mistaking me for a fool, _Blaine_." He spat. The words cut through me like a knife.

I could barely hear him over the sound of my pulse in my ears. I opened my mouth but couldn't find any words to say. He spoke first.

"Does your little boyfriend know what you do?" He gestured to Kurt beside me. I glared up at the stranger.

"Does the person you're married to know what _you_ do?" I shot back. Kurt's jaw dropped, his eyes flickering between the man and I. "And yes, he knows, but I quit… to save our relationship. Are you going to answer my question now?" There was a sharp edge to my voice.

He moved in closer to me. I instinctively took a step back, gripping on to Kurt's arm.

"Don't start with me, kid…" He threatened. "Or I'll tell your boss what a little piece of trash you are."

Kurt spoke up.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to him that way!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch them. The man looked up to Kurt and shook his head, clearly restraining himself from snapping at him on an account of rage. He turned back to me.

"I'll tell you what…" He licked his lips. "Make an appointment with me and I'll let it go. How does that sound?" He attempted to compromise.

I shook my head. "No." Kurt looked at me, stunned.

"Blaine, just do it and get it over with. I don't care." I shook my head once more, swallowing a sob. I looked at Kurt.

"No, I won't do this to you… to us."

The man shrugged and turned to Kurt. Their eyes met for a brief second.

"How about you, princess?" He reached out and brushed a knuckle along Kurt's cheek. "I'll treat you nice. I promise. I bet Blaine can tell you how good I am." Kurt shuddered.

Everything seemed to happen at once. I felt all of the anger wash over me like a tidal wave. I released Kurt's arm as my lower lip was trembling as I rushed at the man. He turned his head slightly as I swung my balled up fist across his jaw. He collapsed to the cold concrete beneath him. "No!" Kurt shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back as I continued kicking him in the stomach. The man wrapped his arms around his stomach, breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind us. Burt came walking quickly from behind us. He bent down next to the man. "Are you okay, man?" He asked him.

The man nodded quickly. Burt looked up at me in rage. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He shouted. I opened my mouth to speak but the stranger spoke first.

"Are you aware of your _right hand man_'s former occupation, Mr. Hummel?" He said weakly.

_Oh, god. Oh god. Oh, god. _I thought._ Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"What? What are you talking about?" Burt asked confused. He looked back at me. I stared at him and grabbed Kurt's arm. He looked back to the man.

"You're little worker, here, has been selling himself on the street for cash."

"What?"

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: I'll have you know that I wrote this chapter THREE times because something just did **_**not**_** sound right.**

**Thank you to my friends and my dad for helping me figure out all that was wrong with this chapter so I could fix it. If it wasn't for them, this chapter probably wouldn't even be up.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Reviews to me are like coffee to Kurt and Blaine. :D**


	11. Ideas

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for a short chapter. Darn this writer's block. :P**

xxXXKlaineXXxx

"What the hell are you talking about?" Burt asked him, confused as ever.

The man took a deep exasperated breath. "Blaine, here, is a prostitute."

Burt looked up at me. I couldn't quite read his expression.

"He's lying!" Kurt interjected loudly, holding me close to him. Burt ignored him and continued to look at me.

"Blaine," He started. His voice was quieter than before, "Is this true?"

I opened my mouth open to speak but nothing came out. My bottom lip began to quiver until I bit down on it. I looked up at Kurt as if to ask him 'What do I do?' but he only took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. He gestured, urging me to say something, but it seemed like in that moment I forgot how to speak. I took a deep breath and looked down to Burt who was still expecting an answer from me. After a while, I nodded, clenching my eyes shut to prevent tears from streaming down my face. I really _was_ just some fuck up.

Moments passed. I felt Kurt release my hand and wrap his arms around me, comforting me as much as possible. He rested his head on my shoulder. I kept my eyes shut. I heard a few cars drive over the street along with the soft sounds of Kurt breathing beside me. Seconds later, I opened my eyes to find Burt standing in front of me, staring at me thoughtfully. He pursed his lips.

"We'll talk about this later, but right now, what _I_ want to know is…" he looked at the man who was still on the ground, "How did _you_ know about this?"

The man's eyes flickered between the three of us. "Um…" He started. He flushed deeply. Burt looked back to me. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Blaine," He started, "Has this man ever _paid_ you to have sex with him?"

He pointed to the stranger on the ground, who was looking at me. He shook his head, signaling for me to say no.

"Y-yes," I stammered nervously.

Burt turned back around to find the man rising to his feet hastily.

"Now, this is ridiculous! I refuse to stand here and be accused of such a thing by some teenage boy who, may I add, just punched me across the jaw and kicked me to the ground! I believe I have every right to call the police and have him arrested for assault…"

Burt held up a hand to silence him. "What makes you think Blaine would lie about something like that?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know! Teenager's lie all of the time! What makes him any different?"

"I'm not lying!" I interjected quite loudly. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Bullshit," The man spat. He glared at me, completely aghast. I shook my head and looked at Burt, a tear slipping from my eye.

"Dad, he's telling the truth." Kurt added softly. Burt's eyes never left mine.

"You're not seriously going to believe that little whore, are you?" The stranger asked.

Burt turned around and slowly walked toward him until they were face to face. He held up a finger.

"Now, you listen to me, alright? I have had it up to _here_ with this shit. How about you go take a walk around the block, we'll change the oil of your car, and by the time you come back, you're car will be all set and ready to go, free of charge?"

The man stared at Burt, long and hard, for a moment before nodding slightly in agreement.

"Alright…" he said slowly. He turned halfway with one last glare at Kurt and I. He looked at Burt again. "My keys are on the driver's seat." He pointed out as he dusted off his shoulders. He turned his heal and walked down the driveway. It wasn't until he was out of hearing distance when Kurt spoke up.

"Um… excuse me, why are we giving that asshole a _free_ oil change after all of the crap he's putting Blaine and I through right now?"

Burt looked at him and said, "Listen, Kurt. I need that guy to leave here, happy. I can't have him go to the cops and have Blaine arrested for assault and battery."

I watched as Kurt and his father looked at each other for a few seconds before Burt turned around and entered the car, turning it on and pulling into the garage. After a moment, Kurt looked as if a light had gone off in his head. He gasped and turned to me.

"Hey, didn't you say that guy was married?"

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion before answering.

"Yeah…"

He smirked at me.

"Well, the person he's married to is not going to want to be with him anymore once they find out how much of sick bastard he is, don't you think?"

I shook my head.

"No… Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, just leave that to me."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Probably in less than 24 hours.**

**It depends when I get done typing it.**

**Reviews are absolutely lovely. :)**


	12. Acceptance and Blackmail

Kurt took my hand and led me to the garage where Burt was getting out of the car. He let go of my hand and hopped in the passenger's seat. Burt turned around from where he was gathering his tools and a couple of rags.

"Kurt, can you pop the hood for me while you're in there, please?"

He nodded with a slight smile and did just that. Burt walked over to the car, his hands full with various tools. He dropped his wrench on the ground accidentally, cursing under his breath. I bent down and picked it up quickly and handed it to him.

"Here you go." I said with a shy smile.

His eyes met mine for a moment before he took it from me. "Thanks."

He set his tools on the tool cart and walked around the car, positioning the jack lift arms. Kurt got out of the vehicle and disappeared into the back room without a word. I hit the lever and the car slowly began to rise. Under the engine compartment, Burt began to unscrew the plug on the oil pan as I positioned a bucket to catch the oil beneath it. It was really quiet for a few moments before Burt turned to me with solemn eyes.

"We need to talk."

I spoke first.

"Before you say anything else, I just need you to know that I am _so_ sorry. In my past, I was under a lot of pressure and I had a hard time making ends meet and I ended up making a terrible decision and got caught up in some _really_ bad stuff. But now, working with you, making my money the honest way, and meeting Kurt, I really love my life now and I never would go back to that kind of life." I felt tears begin prickling at the corners of my eyes.

Burt spoke up, raising a hand in front of me.

"Listen, Blaine…" he began, "I'm not going to ask you why you got into all of this in the first place considering it's none of my business, but I _am_ going to say that I am happy that you are trying to fix things and become a better person. We all have made mistakes. I have even had my fair share of mess-ups in my life. That doesn't make you a bad person. That just what makes you human." He paused and stared at me for a moment. I looked away, sniffling, holding back tears. "You're a good kid, Blaine. I can't say I understand _everything_ you're going through, but I try having an open mind. I'm proud of your honesty and your commitment to making a change. I really am."

I sniffled again and nodded slowly. I extended my hand towards him to shake his. He took my hand and pulled me in for a tight hug and patted my back. A tear fell from my eye as I took a deep breathe, wrapping my arms around him. For the first time in a long time, I felt the kind of acceptance I always longed for from my own father. The kind of embrace I'll never forget. Moments passed before he finally let me go. I wiped the tear away and smiled at him.

We looked up and noticed that the oil has finished draining. I handed him a wrench as he tightened the bolt on the oil pan. As he unscrewed the old oil filter I handed him a new one. We finished our job in silence. As we were lowering the car lift, we heard the door close from the back room.

Kurt came strolling up with a large grin and his hands behind his back. Burt went back under the hood to add fresh oil to the engine. Kurt went back into the passenger's side and tossed a piece of paper into the glove compartment before slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" I asked him, curiously.

He rolled his eyes innocently. "Oh, nothing… Just my plan to keep this guy off of our backs." He said, waving a piece of lined paper in front of me. I squinted to get a better look and read:

'_Clay & Juliana Thorton  
>17 Miller St. East Lima, Ohio.<em>'

I pointed to the paper and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Is that…?"

"His name, his wife's name, and his address? Yes, Blaine. It is." He interrupted with a devilish smirk.

"How did you…?"

"I found his insurance policy in the glove compartment. So, now, if he still wants to cause any troubles for us, we'll go on and let his wife know what kind of man she _really_ is married to."

I smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Kurt, you're a genius."

He pulled away and combed his hair back with his fingers. "I know." He sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Burt slammed the hood closed and said. "Blaine, can you pull this thing out of the garage and park it up front?"

I nodded and hopped in the driver's seat, and slowly backed the car down the parking lot. I glanced at the back seat and shuddered at the memory of the last time I was back there, naked, completely vulnerable to the guy that was now trying to ruin my life. I shook out of my reverie and pulled the car into the last parking spot nearest the road before powering it down, leaving the key in the ignition. I turned and opened the car door when the man appeared. What did Kurt say his name was again? Oh, yeah… Clay. His jaw was already bruising slightly. He crouched down next to me, eyes meeting mine, sincerely. He began to whisper.

"Listen… How about we put all of this bullshit behind us, you slide over into the passenger seat, and we'll take a little ride and we'll forget about everything that happened?"

I started trembling, feeling absolutely furious. A part of me wanted to give him a matching bruise on the other side of his face. I shook my head, clenching my eyes shut, holding back the rage inside of me. Kurt's voice sounded up. "Ahem," He cleared his throat.

My eyes shot open. He stood behind the man, hands behind his back. Burt stood a couple feet behind him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Mr. Clay Thorton, from 17 Miller Street, how would Juliana, your dear wife, feel if she knew what kind of pervert you are? Let alone your _actual _sexuality?"

Clay looked up at them in surprise, all of the color draining from his face. "H-how do you know all of that?" He stuttered with a nervous laugh.

I slowly got out of the car and walked over to stand behind Kurt.

"I know a lot more than you think, Mr. Thorton. And if you _ever_ try to mess with any of us again, I swear to you, I will ruin your life with just one simple letter to the Mrs."

Clay closed his mouth with an audible snap. Burt walked in front of Kurt so that he was standing before the man.

"I suggest you leave right about now."

The man turned and quickly ducked into his car, starting the engine, and putting it in gear. He pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road, squealing his tires.

My jaw was unknowingly hanging open in shock. Kurt looked at me with a smile. I let out a light laugh and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and hugged me tighter.

Burt laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," He said. "Let's go inside."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**TBC.**

**AN: I'm afraid the next chapter will be the epilogue and end of this fiction. I hope you guys like this chapter. I, myself, am quite proud of it.**


	13. Epilogue

We arrived back at Kurt's dorm around eight. He sat down on his bed, yawning from exhaustion. I got down on my knees in front of him and began taking off his shoes.

Heat rushed to his face as he smiled down at me. I neatly placed the high tops aside and began massaging his feet. He sighed with a tiny giggle.

We were like that for a while, stealing smiling glances at each other from time to time. Nothing was said in that moment. He spoke a couple of minutes later.

"I need to change out of these clothes, okay?"

I nodded, releasing his feet so he could stand. I stood so that we were face to face with one another. We smiled at each other before I brushed a hair behind his ear gently. I let my eyes fall shut slowly as I leaned in closer. Our lips met lightly, the usual fireworks igniting within my heart. He placed his hands on my arms, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss only slightly. I sighed happily, placing my hands on his hips. He smiled against my lips. After a while, I pulled away to look at him.

"Thank you so much… for everything," I whispered.

He nodded with a shy smile.

"Blaine, you're my boyfriend," I smiled. I could never tire of hearing that, "I'm always going to be there for you."

I planted a chaste kiss on his lips one more time before he looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes that appeared almost silver in the light we were in. He grinned.

"Okay," he announced, "_Now_, I'm gonna go get dressed."

We laughed lightly before he turned to his drawer, searching for his pajamas. He pulled out a pair of navy blue Dalton sweat pants and a simple grey t-shirt. He placed them on top of his dresser. I watched him as he grabbed at the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He tugged it off, over his head, and tossed it aside.

I stared at him in awe. His back was slightly toned. His skin was porcelain white. The muscles of his shoulders flexed as he moved. Beautiful seemed to be an understatement. He was absolute perfection. Even from behind he seemed to mesmerize me. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned to look at me over his shoulder with knowing eyes. I didn't look away. I couldn't even if I tried.

"Enjoying the show?" He whispered, giggling quietly.

My mouth hung open slightly. I closed it to clear my throat, retrieving my voice.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

He blushed deeply and looked away, continuing what he was doing.

I tore my eyes away from him to look at his iPod dock that rested on his nightstand. I began scrolling through the music until I found the perfect song. I turned to Kurt, who was now fully dressed and looking at me, as the piano started playing peacefully. He smiled at me. I held out my hand to him.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow then took my hand.

"It would be my pleasure."

He giggled as I pulled him toward me with a little twirl. He tossed his arms around my neck. I rested my hands on the small of his back, keeping him close.

_When the rain is blowing in your face…_

_And the whole world is on your case…_

_I could offer you a warm embrace…_

_To make you feel my love._

I smiled at him as we swayed side to side to the music. He let his eyes fall shut and rested his head on my shoulder. I watched him.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear…_

_And there's no one there to dry your tears…_

_I could hold you for a million years…_

_To make you feel my love._

I gazed at him. This boy. This boy who has been through just as much as me and is still capable of keeping a genuine smile on his face is still mine after all this time. I smiled and pulled him closer.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet…_

_But I would never do you wrong…_

_I've known it from the moment that we met…_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

My eyes never left his face. I watched him, memorizing his every feature, thinking.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue…_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue…_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do…_

_To make you feel my love._

I think I do...

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea…_

_And on the highway of regret…_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free…_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

I have to tell him…

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true…_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do…_

_Go to the end of the earth for you…_

_To make you feel my love._

"Kurt?" I asked quietly. He lifted his head to look at me with a small smile on his face. We stopped dancing and just held each other close in the middle of the room.

"Yeah…?"

I took a deep breath.

"I…"

_To make you feel my love…_

"I love you."

The music stopped. His breath hitched in his throat. We stood in the center of the room in silence. He stared at me, his expression unreadable.

Oh, god. Why did I say that? I'm probably being too forward. Crap, crap, crap.

We looked at each other a few more seconds. I tilted my head at him.

"Kurt, I'm so—"

I was cut off by his lips on mine in a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless. He backed away to look at me again with a smile.

"I love you too."

xxXXKlaineXXxx

**THE END.**

**AN: Oh, guys! Let me start off by apologizing for the long wait. Writer's block absolutely sucks!**

**Anyways… I really hope you guys liked this story. I sure enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting and subscribing! It means so much, you have no idea. You're all the best! Seriously! I wish I could hug you all!**

**Please stay tuned for any other fanfictions I may write! I actually have a little something something up my sleeve that is actually being worked on right now… ;)**

**What to be expected from it: Klaine, Brittana, drama, future fic, Oh… And maybe a child. That's all I'll tell you right now.**

**So, keep your eyes open for that.**

**Anywho… Reviews would be great! Au revoir, mes amies!**


End file.
